Watch Your Mouth
by SeraphHT
Summary: Gideon should be more careful with what he says when he curses. Someone might actually take him seriously. Mitchell, for example. (Stupid title I know but ssh- Gideon/Mitchell, SLASH, SMUT!)


**A/N: **_I wanted to write a smut involving a different couple but it's been a while since I've written any Gideon/Mitchell, so here it is! :D My second smut fic of them. Enjoy~ ;)_

**_Don't read if you don't like slash!_**_ You've been warned._

* * *

Gideon stared at his bedroom door, the look on his face somewhere between annoyed and suspicious. The persistent, uncontrollable bangs on the door continued.

"I said, who the fuck is it?" Gideon raised his voice slightly as he asked his question a second time. Whoever was outside that door sure had the balls to come and disturb him in _his _alone time, at _his _private chamber, and anyone in their right mind knew it was _this _situation that pissed him off most.

The irritatingly loud and uncontrollable knocks continued in reply to his question.

Gideon swept his gaze around the room. A sofa pushed up to one corner, a small square table in the middle with a bottle of wine and a glass, a bookshelf right next to the drawn blinds and another shelf housing a few knick-knacks and some other things.

"Fuck me," he growled quietly, getting to his feet, leaving the comfortable bed as he walked briskly over to the door. As he swung it open, he snarled, "Ey, listen here you twa—"

Before he could deliver a string of profanities to whoever it was outside his door, said unknown person pushed into the room, a pair of strong hands secured around Gideon's broad shoulders and forced him back, making way for the person to enter as well. Gideon stumbled back as the door was kicked closed and he was held up against the wall, still too caught up in surprise to respond.

But he recognized the smell. Immediately distinguished the cologne, its brand and make, the familiar silky scent belonging to brown curls he was used to running his fingers through. And then there was the scratch of something against his collarbone—he recognized that, too. And with the recognition, a heated breath followed, and suddenly everything made sense and ignited something that went straight to his groin.

Mitchell smirked as he felt Gideon loosen from the earlier tenseness as he realized it was just the private. His strong, bordering painful hold on Gideon's shoulders loosened as well, and he slid them down the blond's arms, just ghosting them over strong, firm muscles and flesh, the well-known feel of this one man's skin, before locking his grip around Gideon's wrists. He breathed, calmly, again came that scent of Gideon, and Mitchell grinned, kissing the vein on the throat, tender and as lovingly as he could.

Gideon groaned, a short way of telling Mitchell something without words, but the other couldn't get the message clearly like he did all those times before, because he couldn't identify what Gideon was saying. It sounded like _'Don't stop' _and _'Get the fuck off me' _at the same time.

Gideon hissed when his wrists were forcefully brought up and pushed against the wall, and fuck, he felt vulnerable with his arms above his head like that, but before he could linger on that thought, Mitchell began his assault of tender kisses all over his neck and collarbone, and Gideon's mind went blank.

Automatically he pulled his head back, giving access freely, felt the pricks of Mitchell's beard on his skin, opened his mouth just a fraction to take a loud, quick suck of air just as the other sucked gently on the hollow of his throat. He felt his arms move, an automatic reaction to the shock of pleasure, but Mitchell saw it as an attempt to get away and pressed his wrists harder against the wall.

"Fuck, take it easy…" Gideon breathed, as Mitchell finally moved away from his neck. Looking up into Mitchell's clear blue eyes, he tried to glare, but felt himself flush instead. "What the hell was that about?"

"I think you know the answer to _that_," Mitchell chuckled, gave him a full kiss on the lips, even when Gideon seemed reluctant and pissed about how rough he had been, but Gideon couldn't prevent the kiss even if he tried, courtesy to Mitchell of being the taller one.

Unable to pull away from the kiss, Gideon returned it. And felt Mitchell smile.

"You're desperate," Mitchell pointed out as he pulled away from the kiss. "I can feel it."

"How would you know?" Gideon challenged and smirked in response to that michievous smile, arched a brow to add to his show of confidence and doubt, though he knew Mitchell was right. "I'm still dressed."

"You bastard and your way with words," Mitchell chuckled again, a deep, very American sound of delight that proved he still had that happiness and mischief he thought he lost when Will died.

"What way with words?" Gideon didn't notice that his obnoxious smirk turned into a disconnected smile.

"Yeah, you're dressed, but you won't be for long."

Mitchell's words brought him back from indulging in the private's chuckle, and he gulped. _Hard. _That tone of Mitchell's voice, he definitely heard it before. Sexy, controlled, wanting. But it had a hint of something else that Gideon's mind was uncomfortable about, but his body was curious to know what it was.

Mitchell moved, Gideon's wrists became trapped under his left hand as the free one travelled down, briefly holding Gideon's chin so Mitchell could get another long kiss in, and once their lips were locked, he let the hand travel down Gideon's torso, delighted his captain was wearing something so goddamned tight, brushed the pec and groped at the arse, pushing his tongue in when Gideon silently gasped, met with another tongue as he pushed his groin against Gideon's, the feel of the other cock trapped beneath the fabric against his own which was just as trapped made the desperate need pool at the pit of his stomach.

Gideon was frustrated he couldn't do _anything_ in return, his wrists were pinned above him with Mitchell left hand (the _prosthetic one, _that cunning bastard used the strength priviledge that came with the arm to his advantage) and his mouth was occupied. Fucking sneaky Mitchell, knowing Gideon couldn't grab his arse or bite his shoulder thanks to his strategic positioning, and with nothing else to do, Gideon thrusted his hips forward, hungry for more, but fucking stupid pants in the way, he only felt pressure, it was _delicious_ but driving him crazy with desperation.

And Mitchell knew. He purposely continued to leave Gideon in this desperation for a few more moments, it could've been a whole minute or two for fuck's sake, knew he nearly choked Gideon with all the tongue and saliva from their long, deep-throated need of a kiss, and finally decided to show some mercy.

He let go of Gideon's wrists without warning, and they fell like hoses. The sudden snap made Gideon hiss in slight pain. 'A little warning next time, mate?' Gideon was about to say, but his mouth _and _thoughts failed to co-operate when Mitchell somehow became shorter, his hands flanking Gideon's sides as he slowly dropped to his knees.

"Oh fuck…" Gideon muttered, couldn't prevent those words even if he wanted to, the realization sinking deep inside him as Mitchell pulled his pants down slowly, deliberately, obviously giving out what he intended to do, and the scene played out in Gideon's mind before it happened.

Then, that…_sensation. _His cock disappearing between the private's lips, taken into that torturous heat, into that throbbing, constricting softness, no way to stop the moan that tore from his mouth.

Mitchell sucked as he moved in to take it deeper, wanting to smirk at that sound that proved he was doing this right, but couldn't, not with his captain's cock in his throat. As Gideon's knees trembled, soft curses leaving the other's mouth, Mitchell teased with his tongue as he moved deep, calm and controlled, twice, before sucking on the tip, successfully driving Gideon up the walls, not in a literal sense.

Gideon didn't know how Mitchell was so good at this, it was making him insane just to stop himself from pushing and forcing, the fear of Mitchell choking preventing him from doing so, but other than that he panted for air, wanted nothing but to get more, but knew he never could, and it was the desperate longing that made everyting so hot.

Mitchell unzipped his own pants, and just as Gideon was close, he pulled away, stared at the cock he had just taken into his mouth, and then looked up at Gideon. The captain was already looking down at him, breaths shallow and quick, wondering why Mitchell stopped just as he was reaching his orgasm.

Mitchell smirked in response to Gideon's quizzical look, and stood up, pulling Gideon's shirt over his head as the captain kicked off the pants and boxers at his ankles, and just as his arms slipt free from the constraint of the shirt's sleeves, he helped Mitchell out of his clothes, planting kisses at certain places on the freshly revealed skin, the thigh and shoulder for example.

"Lube?" Mitchell asked eagerly, but there was something else in his voice that made Gideon uncomfortable. Again, his mind didn't like it, but his body wanted to know.

"I, uh—in there," he pointed to the end table next to his bed. "Second drawer." He had Vaseline. It should do.

"Okay," Mitchell said, then grinned and slapped Gideon's arse like a prized horse, earning a yelp and an annoyed glare. "Move, soldier."

Gideon was half taken aback, but hid it. Rolled his eyes, smirked, and walked ahead, knowing that Mitchell was watching his arse anyway. "Watch your mouth, Mitchell," he said, half warningly, taking the tub of Vaseline as Mitchell sat on the bed.

"I'd rather watch yours," Mitchell smiled.

He turned, smirked at Mitchell, leaned in and kissed him once more. "Lie down," he whispered, his hands working on unscrewing the cover of the Vaseline.

"After you, sir," Mitchell whispered in reply. Gideon worked out what Mitchell meant, and before he could say a word, it happened again. He was pulled onto the bed, falling into Mitchell at first, and then felt himself pushed down.

"What the—"

"Ssh," Mitchell chuckled, kissed the side of his jaw. He picked up the tub of Vaseline that fell out of Gideon's hands and scooped a good amount, moved his greased fingers between Gideon's cheeks and finally found that dam, slowly pressing the ring of muscle, felt it tense.

"Mitchell…" Gideon murmured hoarsely. Shit! So this was what Mitchell's voice had been hinting, what his mind warned him about, what his body was so eager to find out.

"All those times of saying 'fuck me', yet I'm the one who always bottoms, right?" Mitchell whispered, and Gideon choked back a word as he felt a finger enter him. The private was gentle and slow, but persistent, getting enough grease in. "Let's change that tonight, babe."

"Babe…" Gideon repeated, struggling for air again. He didn't know what he was saying, just said anything to keep his mind from going all poof and blank on him again. He didn't want that. He needed to show some sign he was still there and in charge but…

Mitchell was in control this time.

Gideon stared into the other's blue eyes, fucking beautiful pair that mesmerized him always, unaware that Mitchell scooped in and greased up his own cock. He only came back to reality when he felt that twitching, eager particular muscle press against his entrance, and they were both so slicked up the head nearly slipped in.

He gulped. His first time as a bottom. Fuck.

Mitchell watched, worried for a second, suddenly doubting everything, wondered whether he should even do this, feared he'd hurt Gideon.

"Do it," Gideon muttered, noticing the sudden hesitation showing on Mitchell's face and sudden tenseness.

Mitchell swallowed his doubt and pushed in, slowly, reminding himself every second Gideon wasn't used to this.

Gideon froze, afraid to breathe, feeling the other's cock breach his body, easily and smoothly thanks to the Vaseline, but, _shit_. He forced himself to relax, closed his eyes and breathed as Mitchell went in deeper, could hear a stifled grunt come from the private's lips, wanted to smirk as Mitchell understood what it was like to be trapped in such strangling heat, tighter than any woman can offer, but he didn't move his lips. So, very unused to this.

It felt like forever, but at the exact moment he felt Mitchell's balls against his skin, that surprise jolted him. A stinging pleasure. It hurt delicately, not enough to defeat the rush of adrenaline, but just enough to make it known and a nagging feeling, but _fuck _that was good. He just blinked, didn't make a sound. Yet.

Noticing Gideon's body jerk, Mitchell stopped, wrapped deep inside him. Worried, he searched for signs of discomfort. "Gideon?"

"Do that…hit me there…again…" Gideon panted, not trusting his voice.

The order were clear and Mitchell pulled back and thrust in at the exact same angle, with an increased speed, less pressure on the other's hips this time, and was awarded with a load moan. Mitchell's lips curled upwards and he thrusted again, awarded with a grunt since Gideon decided to bite his lip this time, the captain's head falling to the side.

The thrusts became harder, deeper, only a fraction faster, and now Gideon knew what it was like to be the one who bottomed, but hell, this was good stuff. _Really _good stuff. Who knew stinging pleasure was so motherfucking addictive. Like purposely prodding at a bruise just to feel the sharp, sweet pain.

Encouraged that Gideon was enjoying this, Mitchell closed his hand around Gideon's cock, timing his strokes with his thrusts, feeling oddly generous, and probably doing all this just as a 'reward' that Gideon had the patience, holding down a chuckle when he realized it was like a dentist giving a child a lollipop after a painful appointment.

Gideon moaned, grunted, mumbled curses, grabbed at the sheets, arched his back and held his breath as he finally came, and felt Mitchell follow only a few seconds later.

Tired, Mitchell shook his head, slid out of the captain and stared down at him, lying there, breathing evening out into deep, focused intakes, completely relaxed and sated. He chuckled, weakly, and collapsed next to Gideon.

Reaching an arm across his chest to hook his arm across the other shoulder, Mitchell pressed his mouth against Gideon's cheek, lips brushing against the beard as Gideon turned to face him, and kissed him on the lips. It was chaste, but tender, almost like 'thanks for giving me the chance'.

There was a long silence.

"How was your first time?" Mitchell asked finally, his voice barely above a murmur.

Gideon looked into his pretty eyes and cracked a smile. "It certainly won't be my last."

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry for any typos, only read through it once. And if you thought it was quite rough- then it must be because I'm addicted to the Special Forces series by Marquesate._

_Leave a review, people! :D_


End file.
